


Hearth and Home

by LysiFantasy



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV: Kingsglaive
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10108991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysiFantasy/pseuds/LysiFantasy
Summary: "My life is my duty, my kingdom is my life. Hearth and home. This is who you are."Set before the events of Kingsglaive and FFXV. A tale of a devoted princess' fight to protect her family, her kingdom and her knight.





	1. Prologue and Chapter One

_I don't own anything but my own Original Character(s).  
_

"One more time."

"That's what you said the last seven times."

"One. More. Time," Nyx Ulric smirked as he extended his hand to the raven-haired woman sitting on the floor of the training room. "I mean it this time."

"Right," his blue-eyed partner scoffed, "tell me why I agreed to this again?"

"Because his highness insisted that his only daughter learn how to protect herself, should she need to," Nyx replied, his hand remained outreached, "and I was chosen as the lucky one to train you."

The young woman glared at her long-time childhood friend. She refused his offer, pushed herself off the floor and smiled a devilish grin. "Lucky indeed. I will wipe that smirk off your face, Sir Ulric." She readied her stance as she stepped one-foot back, legs slightly bent and shoulder-width apart, fists forward, eyes glowing. "No more going easy. I will make you bow."

"Well then, Lady Aelia," Nyx let out a low chuckle, "Bring me to my knees."

He readied his stance. "One more time."

* * *

 

Aeliana turned off the shower faucet and reached for her dark gray towel hanging adjacent to the door. After wrapping the towel around her slender form, she stepped out of the shower and walked up to the foggy mirror. She wiped a single hand over the glass so that she can see her hazy reflection.

It's been several weeks since she's been training with Nyx. Every Wednesday and Thursday early morning for the last nine weeks, to be exact. Her father, King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII, insisted that she and Noctis allotted time each week to train in the Citadel training room. _  
_

_Protection._ _As descendants of the Lucis Caelum bloodline, you must be ready for any event, even those that come to you in threats. Always be cautious._

As the crown prince and heir to the Lucian throne, Aeliana's younger brother, Noctis, was the one that King Regis had shown most concern for. Since he was a child, he was required to train with Gladiolus Amicitia. Gladio wasn't too keen on it in the beginning, but that all changed when his sister, Iris, visited the Citadel one night and caused a bit of a stir in the palace that Noct took the fall for. Since then, Gladio found new respect for Aelia's stubborn younger brother and he taught Noct to be a great, blade-wielding warrior.

Although the King shared what seemed like more concern for his son, he held his only daughter with high regard. _  
_

_You have your mother's eyes. Every time I look at you, I see her staring right at me. You must take care and learn how to defend yourself. Noctis will be King one day, but I need you to help guide him when that time comes. You and Noct are everything to me, my daughter._

King Regis made a special request for a young soldier in the Kingsglaive to train Aeliana at least twice a week. Due to their friendship, the King decided it was best that his daughter learn from the person she admired as a friend and as a guard, Nyx Ulric. Unlike Gladio and Noct, Nyx and Aelia became friends the moment King Regis saved the young boy after the invasion in Galahd. Aelia was aware of the events that unfolded when her father took him in. She knew that Nyx lost his younger sister in the invasion. She knew that Nyx constantly blamed himself for not being able to save her. She knew it haunted him. Very rarely did they ever talk about it. Even his best friend and fellow glaive, Libertus Ostium, didn't feel it was his place to divulge anything further. Although she wanted to help her close friend, she thought it best to not interfere with things she knew she couldn't change.

Instead, she treated him as part of her family. Even though Aelia was a royal, she insisted on Nyx regarding her as his equal, telling him to neglect the titles and just call her "Aelia." He was hesitant, but obliged, letting out an occasional "Lady" a time or two when speaking to her. However, he noted to himself that he would always remain proper when speaking _of_ her.

Aelia took one last long look in the mirror.

_Aeliana Lucis Caelum. Princess. Daughter. Sister. Friend._

"My life is my duty, my kingdom is my life. Hearth and home. This is who you are."

Aelia let out a long breath and exited the bathroom to ready herself for yet another day in the Lucis Capitol of Insomnia.

* * *

 

**Chapter One**

 

Good morning, Father!" Aeliana leaned in and kissed King Regis lightly on the cheek before taking her place next to him at the dining table. "How are you?"

"As good as one can be. How are you, dear?" King Regis sat at the head of table as he usually did every morning, scanning a few Lucian documents in one hand and sipping a cup of coffee in the other.

"Catching my breath," Aelia smiled softly. However, her smile quickly faded when she noticed the vacant seat in front of her. "Noctis isn't joining us for breakfast again, I see?"

"No. Your brother is probably sleeping in again this morning since it was your turn in the training room."

Aelia nodded once. "Right."

"How's that going, by the way?"

"It's... going. I feel that in these past weeks, I am getting a little bit stronger. Nyx is a great teacher."

King Regis glanced over at his daughter's direction. "You've grown quite fond of him, haven't you?"

Aelia felt her cheeks slightly heat up. She took a long sip of her coffee and set the cup back down on the table, her eyes following the ripples in the dark liquid. "Of course. We've known each other since we were children, remember? I think of him as part of our family, especially now since I barely see my lazy little brother."

The King took a moment to study his daughter. He glanced back down at his reading material and nodded. "Yes, I remember. On another subject, I have a favor to ask of you."

Aeliana raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh?"

"We have some business outside Insomnia. I was hoping you could visit my old friend, Cid."

Aeliana tilted her to the side. "Is there a special reason? It's been awhile since..." _You abandoned him_. Cid Sophiar and her father had somewhat of a fallout long ago and Cid was not invited to her father's coronation. Aeliana has never met Cid, but she has heard of the tales her father has recounted of him. Tales of their pilgrimage to her father's place on the throne. After several years, Cid and King Regis reconciled and have been exchanging letters every so often.

"Let's keep the past at that. I need you to see Cid in my place. The Regalia needs serviced and he is a fine mechanic."

"That doesn't make sense," Aelia furrowed her eyebrows. "Why do you request that I travel with the Regalia all the way to the outerlands just to get your car serviced? We have plenty of mechanics here in Insomnia that would be more than willing."

"Business has been slow at the Hammerhead. I owe Cid a great deal. I trust him." King Regis took another sip of his coffee.

"Even so... it just seems..." Aelia sighed. "In any case, I highly doubt he expects me. I think he very much would like to see you."

"I understand that he does. Unfortunately, I have some business to attend to here. I would ask Noctis, but I think it would be really good for you to get out of the city and get some fresher air... under protection of course."

Aelia rolled her eyes. "Of course. Unfortunately, Nyx mentioned to me that Captain Drautos has him pretty much on Guard duty today for some reason. You know, I don't quite understand wh--"

Aelia stopped mid-sentence as the great doors of the dining hall opened to reveal Crowe Altius in full glaive uniform. Crowe leaned forward and gave a gentle bow. "You sent for me, your majesty?" Crowe asked, matter-of-factly. Aelia gave a perplexed look. "I apologize," Crowe started, noticing Aelia's puzzled stare. "... Did I come at a bad time?"

"No," King Regis replied. "Actually, your timing is perfect. I'd like you to escort Aeliana to the Hammerhead. The Regalia needs serviced. You two are to see Cid and make sure this is done."

Crowe took a short moment to choose her words carefully-- "Your highness, the Hammerhead is all the way in Leide. Traveling all the way there to service a vehicle seems pretty pointless, in my opinion" --- and failed. Crowe bit her lip.

Aelia looked at her father, tilted her head and gestured one hand to Crowe, silently saying: _She gets it_. King Regis wasn't amused.

"Pardon my words, your majesty," Crowe nodded, apologetically. "What I meant to say is that there is a vast majority of mechanics in Insomnia that would love the opportunity to service the Regalia. It would be my pleasure to take the Regalia to a shop here for you so you needn't worry about a long trip to the outerlands." _Saved._

"I appreciate your concern. However, this is not a request. The both of you will leave tomorrow morning. You may go," King Regis replied.

Crowe bowed and walked out of the room, not before hearing Aelia say "You know... I always liked her." Crowe smiled as the great doors shut behind her.

* * *

 

"You said what?!" Libertus Ostium couldn't contain his laughter.

"Shut up," Crowe scoffed. "And close your mouth while you're eating. You're a grown ass man!"

Lib glared at her but complied. Crowe, Libertus, Nyx and Pelna all sat around a long picnic table next to a kebab food cart inside the city. It was Libertus's turn to pick the place for dinner tonight.

"I just don't get it," Crowe continued. "There has to be some reason why he wants to take the Regalia all the way out there. And I don't get why he wants me to take the princess either."

"Maybe he thinks Aelia just needs to get out of the city every once in a while," Nyx replied, leaning back in his seat.

Crowe glanced at Nyx. "But why?"

Nyx shrugged. "She does seem preoccupied lately. Maybe he noticed it too."

Libertus smirked. "Well of course _you_   noticed."

Nyx shot a puzzled look over to his friend. "C'mon, Nyx," Lib shook his head. "You and Lady Aelia are not fooling anyone. You probably wish you were the one taking this long road trip with her."

"Maybe you should put the drink down, Libertus," Nyx narrowed his eyes. "There's a fine line between drunk and shit-faced, and you have one foot over the edge."

"He's right," Crowe stated.

"Thank you!" Libertus grinned.

"I was talking about Nyx, you moron," Crowe gently smacked Libertus on the arm. "You better stop. I hear you have an early shift tomorrow."

"I hear you do too," Lib chuckled. Crowe smacked his arm again, harder this time.

"What I don't understand," Pelna said after a moment, "is why does the King feel the need to send a glaive instead of a normal guard?"

"I'm guessing it's because of his daughter," Crowe shrugged. "Only the best and finest for the Princess of Lucis."

"Here, here!" Lib grinned as he raised his beer up in a cheer, joined by Crowe, Nyx and Pelna.

"... Are we celebrating something?"

All four glaives looked up and sheepishly stared at Aeliana standing behind Libertus, smiling. "May I inquire as to the occasion?"

"It's nothing, Lady Aelia... well, actually, Nyx's birthday is coming up in a few days. We were just giving him a cheer in celebration of his old age." Lib nodded to Nyx and gave him a wink that only he could see. Nyx rolled his eyes.

Aeliana smiled softly at Nyx. "I remember," she replied. Nyx smiled back.

"What are you doing out this late, Lady Aelia?" Nyx asked, addressing her in the proper manner. "Are you alone?"

"Not anymore," Aeliana kept her smile. "It's not that late. Actually, I'm looking for Noctis. Have any of you seen him?"

The glaives shook their heads. "I would think he would have his phone on him," Pelna replied. "Have you tried calling him?"

"Yes, I have. Even texted him. I haven't received a response yet," Aeliana said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I'm sure he's all right," Nyx replied, reassuringly. "Maybe his phone died or he and Ignis are having dinner at a place with little cell reception. I wouldn't worry too much."

Aeliana nodded. "I suppose you're right. If Ignis is with him, I'm sure he's fine." Aelia smiled. "Anyway, I apologize for intruding on your dinner. I probably should get back to the Citadel. I hope all of you have a good night."

"I'll escort you," Nyx said as he got up and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. "It's getting late, you shouldn't go alone."

"It's okay, Nyx, you should stay and finish your dinner. I'll be fine," Aelia replied.

Nyx took one last drink of his beer and set it down on the table. "There. Done. Let's go."

Aelia smiled as Nyx walked up beside her. "Guess there's no stopping you, is there?"

As they walked away, Nyx heard a small chuckle from Libertus, followed by: _"See? OW!!"_   Nyx smiled and shook his head as he and Aeliana headed up the street towards the Citadel.


	2. Chapter 2

Insomnia was beautiful in the daylight, but when the night graced the Kingdom of Lucis with its presence, the Capitol was magnificent. Neon lights covered every corner, creating a fluorescent glow that any neighboring town within miles of the city limits could see. Many citizens wandered through the city underneath the blanket of the dark sky between the towering buildings that shined against the moonlight. This truly was the city that never sleeps.

It was a brisk night and a slight breeze chilled the air, causing Aeliana to shiver a bit as she and Nyx walked back to the Citadel. Nyx couldn't help but notice. He shrugged off his jacket and held out his hand, offering it to the princess.

"Are you sure?" Aeliana smiled sheepishly as she placed one hand on his jacket, the leather soft against her fingers.

Nyx shook his head. "No, but I figured you need it more than I do or you'll freeze to death and I don't want to try explain that to the King," he chuckled as he placed his free hand in his pocket.

"You're such a gentleman," Aelia joked, accepting his offer and sliding each arm into the black leather sleeves. _As always._

They walked through the streets toward the Citadel, passing vendors and citizens who all greeted Aelia with smiles that filled their eyes with delight. Aelia nodded and smiled to each of them as they wandered past. _Still have to keep appearances._

She turned her head to Nyx, who was keeping pace beside her. The city lights outlined his figure, defining every muscle on his body and every curve on his face. He stood several inches taller than her. His hair was in his usual style, shaved on the sides and short and spiked in the front, leading to a longer length in the back that lightly brushed against his broad shoulders. _Business in the front, party in the back,_ as Libertus would say. Aelia laughed softly at the memory.

Nyx looked at her confusingly. "Something funny?" He asked.

Aelia covered her mouth with one hand and shook her head. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

Nyx stared at his friend for a short moment, but decided not to pursue it. They kept walking.

"I'm assuming Crowe has already told you about the plan tomorrow," Aeliana said after a moment.

Nyx nodded. "She did. She said she doesn't understand why the King wants you guys to travel all the way to Leide to fix a car."

"I'm just perplexed by it as she is. I'm also surprised that he chose Crowe to go with me. If anyone, I thought-" Aelia stopped and shifted her eyes to Nyx, who turned his gaze towards her, raising an eyebrow. "-Never mind what I thought. In any case, maybe he's right. Maybe it would be good for me to get some fresh air outside the city."

"Is something bothering you, Aelia?" Nyx asked, point-blank.

"... No, nothing's bothering me. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem... distracted lately. I've noticed you're not your usual cheerful self as you've always been."

"I'm sorry. I'm just..." Aelia paused for a brief moment. She stopped and turned to Nyx, placing a hand on his arm. "Hey, do you mind if we can make a quick stop before we reach the Citadel?"

"I don't know, Aelia, it's getting pretty late..." Nyx said, feeling an inviting warmth on his arm from her touch.

"Hah! Lib was right, you are getting old," she winked as Nyx furrowed his eyes at her. "Just one stop. It won't take long. I promise."

_What is she up to?_ Nyx eyed Aelia for a moment and knew there was nothing he could do to change her mind. _She's just as stubborn as her brother._ "Fine. One stop."

Aelia grinned as she linked her arm around his. "I promise it will be worth it." Her blue eyes fluttered as she looked up at her close friend. Nyx couldn't help but smile. _Whatever it takes to keep that light in your eyes._

* * *

They made their way past the vendors and turned onto an alley just before the last street that led to the Citadel. The vacant alley curved behind a few dark office buildings and empty parked vehicles. After a few minutes of walking, they reached a tall cement building. It was an abandoned structure that stood six stories high and was populated back when the Capitol was under development. Now, more than several years later, when the skycrapers erected and buildings became more modern, this structure became vacant and is now a place of wonder.

Aeliana stepped in front of the building. The windows surrounding the entryway were plastered with wooden boards to keep trespassers out. Aelia scanned the building and saw another window located on the second story with a slight crack, enough to jam open. "There you are..."

"Aeliana," Nyx grabbed her hand as she turned around to find him standing within a breath away.

Their gaze locked on each other's eyes for a few moments before Nyx glanced down at her hand intertwined with his and gently let her go. He cleared his throat and looked away towards the abandoned building, trying to avoid eye contact. "We should head back," he whispered.

Aeliana continued to study the man standing in front of her for a lasting second. She closed her eyes, letting out a long breath as she opened them again. "It's been a long time," Aelia's voice was soft, "we used to come here when we were kids, remember?"

"I do. I also remember how scary your father can be," he replied as he gave a short, nervous chuckle. "I'd rather not relive that memory."

"He's in a meeting with Clarus this evening. You know how long their meetings run. We'll be back before he knows I'm even gone," Aelia reassured. "Besides, Sir Ulric, are you not part of the famous Kingsglaive? _Only the best and finest for the Princess of Lucis_ , right?"

Nyx darted his eyes back to Aeliana. _Shit._ Aelia smirked. "Yes, I heard." She turned around and looked up at the open window. "-And I agree. I wouldn't have come here all those times if I didn't feel safe with you." Aeliana craned her head to the side over her shoulder, looking back at Nyx through the corner of her eye. "Actually, the safest I feel... is whenever I'm with you."

_Aelia..._ Nyx froze in his place and stared at her intently. He parted his lips, but not a single word would come out.

Aeliana turned her head back and took another step towards the entrance. "Are you coming?"

Nyx shook his head out of his stuper and walked up next to his childhood friend. Aeliana smiled and placed both hands behind her hips . "So are you able to warp up there, Mr. Hero... or...?"

"If we're going to do this," he grabbed one of his daggers from the sheath strapped to the side of his leg, "we're going to do this right."

Nyx walked up to the locked door and slid the tip of his dagger through the crevice. With one strong downward swipe, the door swung open. "Do you carry that everywhere with you?" Aeliana blinked.

Nyx smirked. "Of course. Especially nights where I plan on breaking and entering into old buildings. Gotta always be prepared."

"HA HA," Aelia rolled her eyes. She glanced at his dagger. The silver blade appeared to be worn with small, deep scratches covering a substantial amount of area from the tip to the handle. "Looks like you're going to need another set soon."

"It does the job," Nyx replied as he sheath the dagger back into its holder. "Let's go."

The room was completely pitch black. Aelia couldn't see within two feet in front of her. _I don't remember it being this dark._ Suddenly, she saw a beam of light radiating from behind her. She turned and saw Nyx standing in front of the closed door, a small black flashlight shining in his hand. "Okay, I thought you were kidding before... but now I'm not so sure," Aeliana laughed.

Nyx walked passed her and smiled. "Always be prepared, Lady Aelia. I also found this on that desk over there. C'mon, let's make this quick."

Nyx and Aeliana walked past the dusty wooden desks and bookshelves towards a dark gray door that was marked "Exit." Nyx opened the door for Aelia as she walked past, heading to the flights of stairs that lead to the rooftop. They continued on and opened the heavy metal door that exited to the roof.

Nyx switched off his flashlight and stood beside Aeliana, taking in the sight in front of him. The views of the city were incredible from atop of this aged office building. Insomnia illuminated the night sky and the moon shown bright just above the Citadel that shined over the city. You can see almost everything Insomnia had to offer from this angle and it was purely stunning.

The two friends slowly walked towards the edge of the roof and stood silently, remembering why they sneaked out here every so often when they were children. It was serene and away from the hustle and bustle coming from the palace and any place near it. Sometimes, they just needed to go somewhere where they thought no one could find them, just to breakaway from reality. This was their place.

Nyx sat on the edge of the roof with one leg bent close to his chest and the other hanging off the side of the building. He rested one arm on his bent leg and relaxed, never taking his eyes off of the glowing city. Aeliana joined, sitting closely next to him.

"See? I told you it was worth it," she smiled as she gently nudged his shoulder with hers, gazing out into the horizon.

Nyx chuckled, turning his head to look at one of his closest friends sitting beside him. He's known Aelia for a long time; when her father saved him after the events in Galahd. After losing his younger sister, he became very reserved and closed off. He told himself that he wasn't worth saving since he failed to save his sister. His only friend was Libertus at the time and he was content with that. Then _she_ appeared. Aeliana was always very inviting, asking him to join her on her adventures and excursions. She was always there when his nightmares came back to haunt him and always willing to help in any way she could. He admired her as she was constantly smiling and lighting up each room that she stepped foot in, even when the world seemed to be a dark place at times. After months of putting his guard up when he came to Insomnia, he finally brought it down to preserve his friendship with her. Nyx realized that it wasn't just the King that saved him, but the princess as well. He then vowed to return the favor and became part of the illustrious Kingsglaive to protect the royal family; more importantly, to protect _her._

Nyx couldn't take his eyes off of Aelia as she looked out towards the city. He noticed how the moonlight reflected every one of her features on her porcelain skin. He noticed how her straight, soft midnight hair reached down and touched the middle of her back, a few strands flying in the small breeze. Her chin raised as she leaned her head back to look out further into the horizon, the lights from the city illuminating her ocean blue eyes. She was breathtaking. After a moment, he realized how long he was entranced, and nervously shifted his eyes back towards the view of the city, hoping she didn't notice.

After a brief silence, Aeliana slowly closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh."To be honest, Nyx... I lied." Nyx turned his head back to her, waiting for her to continue. "I knew you would notice. You're one of the few people that possibly knows me more than I know myself."

"What's bothering you, Aelia?" Nyx asked, concern in his voice.

Aeliana took a deep breath. "Do you ever get this strong feeling that something bad is going to happen?... Actually, of course you do. It's probably programmed into you, being a glaive." She looked at Nyx and regretted her words when she saw that he was staring at her with a slight hint of guilt in his eyes.

"... Sorry, bad joke," she said as she sheepishly glanced down at her dangling feet hanging off the edge of the building.

Nyx looked back towards the city. "It's okay. I get it. Go on."

"... I haven't been sleeping well lately. I've been having these dreams -more like nightmares. It's been almost every night and almost always the same."

"What are they about?"

Aelia took a deeper breath. After a pause, she continued. "We're in the great hall. Father was there, Noct was there, the council, glaives... you were there. Father threw quite an extravagant party for some reason. I'd overhear someone say 'we finally have peace!' I'm assuming things finally ended with Niflheim, but not quite sure. Anyway, further into the party, everything goes black. Then it's just Father, Noct, myself... and you. We weren't in the great hall anymore, it seemed like some type of dark abyss. I turned to Noct, and saw a black cloud of smoke manifesting behind him, engulfing him. He reached out to me but I couldn't reach him..." Aelia paused as she felt her face warm up and her eyes begin to burn. After a brief second, she continued. "He disappeared. Then I turned to Father. He reached out to me and as I tried to grab his hand, a blade pierced through his heart. He looks at me with such an incredible amount of sorrow... he disappeared too. And then you-" Nyx shifted his gaze to Aelia and noticed a few tears developing in her eyes that started to stream down her cheeks. "Nyx... you... -next thing I know, I'm alone and falling in this black hole, into this deep darkness... and then I wake up."

Nyx was silent for a moment. He hated seeing her bear this kind of sadness. He wasn't used to it. He raised his hand towards her cheek and wiped away a single tear. "Aeliana... it's just a nightmare."

"But every night, Nyx? The same thing... and it feels more real each time." She turned her head slightly and gently leaned into his hand, closing her eyes. "Nyx, I don't know what I'd do without..."

"You won't ever have to know," Nyx replied, as firmly as he could. Aelia opened her eyes and looked up, making eye contact with the friend that she trusted the most. The light in her eyes that he had always known her having, vanished. Nyx felt a sharp pain in his chest. _I'm sorry, Aelia. If I could, I would make this go away._

Aeliana raised her head and wiped the remaining tears from her warm cheeks. Nyx retracted his hand back to his side. "... Thank you," she whispered.

"What for?" he asked, puzzled.

"For always being there for me. You truly are a great friend," Aeliana smiled.

"Likewise," Nyx replied, returning her smile.

"We should probably head back. It's getting pretty late," Aeliana said as she slowly got up from her seat.

Nyx nodded as he got up and stood next to her. "Who's old now?" he winked.

"Come a few days from now, still you," Aeliana laughed as she softly punch Nyx in the arm. "C'mon, Hero, let's go."

Aelia opened the door leading to the stairwell. As she held it open, she turned around to face Nyx and asked, "can you do me a favor? Please don't tell anyone about what I told you. I don't want anyone to worry, especially Father."

"I won't," he promised.

After one long, last look at the city that incandescently lit up the night sky, they headed down the stairwell, shutting the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Colorful embers of white and gold sprinkled the starry sky over Insomnia. Orchestrated music and passionate voices filled the air inside the great hall of the Citadel as Aeliana stood in the middle of the marbled room. She made her way to the glass French doors that lead to the balcony. Aelia placed a gentle hand on the curve of the knob and slowly released the night breeze that softly whistled passed her slender face. She stepped outside and raised her head towards the sky as her raven hair fell behind her, fully revealing her golden dress covered in silver sparkles that shimmered against the moonlight. Aeliana folded her arms and placed her hands on each of her bare shoulders as she took a deep, long breath. She felt different tonight; she felt free.

"Aelia!"

The princess turned around to find Noctis walking towards her with one hand waving in the air. Aelia lit up as she lifted up the bottom of her dress and ran towards her brother, her heels clicking on the granite floor. She quickly pulled him into a tight hug. Noctis laughed as he wrapped his arms around his sister. "Wow! Just be happy I love you enough that I don't mind suffocating," he chuckled.

Aelia giggled as she pulled away from her brother, her hands remaining on his arms as if he were to disappear if she let go. Noctis looked very elegant in his black suit and tie. His blue eyes shined as he smiled at her.

"Ignis sure does know how to clean you up, little brother," Aelia joked.

"You look stunning yourself," Noct grinned. "Can you believe it?" he asked.

Aelia tilted her head slightly, a look of bewilderment on her face. "Believe what?"

"What do you mean 'what'? We have peace now, Aelia!" Noct exclaimed. " _Finally_ …" He kissed his sister on the forehead as he let go of her embrace. "I'm gonna go find Luna. I'll see you soon." With that, he turned around and walked away, disappearing into the crowd of guests that were happily cheering and celebrating the news.

"Peace…" Aelia whispered.

"Aeliana."

Aelia felt a hand placed on her shoulder as she turned and saw King Regis standing beside her. Aelia smiled as she looked up at her father. She noticed his eyes did not show any sign of happiness, but what seemed to be remorse. Her smile quickly faded. _If this is true and we have peace, why are you not thrilled?_

"You look just like your mother," King Regis said softly, placing a hand on Aelia's cheek. Aelia cupped her hand on top of his and gently squeezed it.

"Is it true? Is Niflheim and Tenebrae…" she trailed off.

King Regis nodded, his eyes still giving him away. Aelia knew something was wrong. "… At what cost, Father?"

King Regis stood silent for a moment before giving her a gentle, but false, smile. "Never mind that, Aelia. It's time to celebrate. Excuse me." Aelia reached out, but it was too late. Her father disappeared into the crowd.

_At what cost…_

"There you are."

Aeliana felt her heart beat as her eyes met with Nyx, who was standing in the middle of the great hall smiling at her. His hands were clasped behind his back as he stood in his Kingsglaive uniform with his shoulders back and head held high. The massive room was lit up with lights that glimmered and shined bright from the crystal chandeliers and the many candles that illuminated every corner. Aelia noticed that the lights reflected mostly on him than on the rest of the cheerful guests. He held one hand out to her, inviting her to join him back inside.

Aelia returned his smile. She took a few steps towards him and reached out her hand… to find nothing. Nyx was gone. The great hall vanished with him, leaving her alone in a room full of complete darkness. Aeliana frantically looked around hoping to see anything of familiarity, but there was only her and the black emptiness.

"NYX!" Aelia shouted. Nothing. "NOCTIS!" Nothing. "FATHER!" Silence.

"… _Anyone_ …"

Everything was still.

Aelia's heart pounded as she started running. She didn't know where she was running to or what she was running from, but she felt that if she stayed where she was, she would be consumed within the dark abyss. After realizing she was running through what seemed like an infinite tunnel, she stopped and dropped to her knees, her hands clasping the ground as tears flowed freely down her cheeks. The blackness was surrounding her... choking her.

"Aelia."

Aelia looked up. Noctis was standing a few feet away from her, his face displaying no emotion. He raised his hand and reached out to his sister. Aeliana gasped as she hastily pushed herself up from the ground and raced towards her brother. "NOCT!"

Instantaneously, an obscure cloud of smoke formed behind the young prince. "NOCTIS!" Aeliana screamed as she extended her hand out with as much force as she could, but it was too late. The shadows snaked around her brother as he disappeared into the empty void; the tips of her fingers only inches away. Aeliana stood, staring into the fading smoke. _Noct..._

"Aeliana."

Aelia looked to her side and saw her father, his hand outreached to her. "Father…" she breathed. Aeliana began to run to him, but froze. Her eyes grew wide. King Regis stiffened. He slowly looked down and saw the end of a great, silver blade. The sword struck through him, crimson blood running down the sharp edge, dripping at the tip. He looked back at his daughter, his eyes never leaving hers. The blade disappeared as he fell to the ground, the darkness enclosing him as he became nothing.

Aeliana placed a hand over her mouth as she shut her eyes and sank back down to her knees. She leaned forward and sobbed uncontrollably, her body shaking with every tear that fell into the abyss. _This can't be happening…_

"Aelia…"

Aeliana's eyes shot open, but she didn't dare look behind her. _No…_

"Aelia…"

_No… not you. Please… not you…_

"Aelia… please look at me."

Aelia dropped her hand and slowly closed her tear-filled eyes as she raised her head up high. "... You're not real..." She whispered through her softened sobs.

"Aelia... please..."

After a long moment, Aeliana opened her eyes. Nyx appeared standing above her, offering his hand. Aelia locked her eyes on his. _Nyx..._

She gently placed her hand in his. Nyx smiled as he helped her up, their gaze never faltering. Within a few short minutes, his hand felt immensely warm and he became rigid. Flames erected from the floor beneath him, slowly devouring him whole. His smile vanished as a look of pain and sorrow washed over his face.

"NYX!" Aeliana cried out as she felt her hand start to burn, the pain seeping through her body. However, she would not let him go.

Nyx looked at her, his eyes filled with regret. "I'm sorry, Aelia…" He let go of her hand and disappeared within the flames, leaving only cinders and ashes behind. Silence.

Aeliana felt the ground beneath her gave way as she began to fall into the never-ending darkness. She screamed as she dropped further and deeper into the infinite chasm. " _NYX!_ "

… Nothing.

* * *

Aeliana shot up, breathing heavily. She looked around and realized that she was in her bedroom, the glowing moon casting shadows from her tall window. She held her head in her hands as she tried to slow her breathing down. _Nightmare… again._ Aelia felt her eyes begin to water as she laid back down in her bed. She took a few deep breaths, her chest steadily rising and falling.

Aelia glanced at the clock on her nightstand beside her. 4:17 a.m. She turned her head back towards the vaulted ceiling and closed her eyes. _Will these nightmares ever end?_ She then remembered a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was a little girl to help her fall asleep. Aelia sighed as she began to sing quietly to herself:

> " _My dearly beloved._
> 
> _Be strong I shall be there._
> 
> _Always here beside you._
> 
> _So keep your head held high._
> 
> _The shadows of this world will try to steal you away into their arms._
> 
> _But you belong in mine…"_

A few tears broke free from Aeliana's eyes as she slowly found her way back to sleep.

* * *

"Where is she?" Crowe asked, looking very much annoyed. "We were supposed to leave 20 minutes ago!"

"Maybe she's busy doing princess things," Libertus shrugged.

"Yeah, like taking a shower and brushing her teeth," Nyx chuckled, folding his arms in front of him.

"Keep your fantasies out of this conversation, Nyx," Lib smirked. Nyx glared at his friend. "What?"

"Would you two knock it off? I'm serious. I really don't want to get on the King's bad side because his daughter is taking her sweet time–" As if on que, Aeliana appeared in front of the large doors of the Citadel. She ran down the stairs, her straight black hair flying behind her. Her simple black leather jacket rustled over her light gray, V-neck t-shirt. Her tapered, dark-wash jeans revealed her black ankle boots that tapped on each cement step as she skipped down.

"I'm really sorry," Aeliana apologized as she reached the three glaives who were standing in front of the idling Regalia, parked on the edge of the round-about. "Long night. Needed coffee, as I'm sure you do too," she grinned as she handed Crowe the second tumbler she was holding.

"… Thank you, your majesty," Crowe said, surprise in her voice as she accepted the drink from Aelia's inviting hand.

"Please, at least for the sake of this trip if you're not comfortable otherwise, just 'Aelia'," she smiled as she held her recently free hand out to Crowe. "Okay?"

Crowe grinned as she shook her hand. "As you wish, Aelia."

Aeliana looked towards Libertus and Nyx and smirked. "Are you two here to wish us off or planning to sneak inside the trunk when we're not looking?" she winked.

"Have a safe trip, Lady Aelia," Libertus responded as he gave a gentle bow.

"We'll be back before you know it, Lib," Aelia replied. She shifted her gaze to Nyx. He was staring at her with questioning eyes. Aeliana cleared her throat.

"Um… can I talk to you for a second, Nyx?" she asked, her gaze focused on her friend.

"Sure," he answered, giving her a short nod.

Aelia turned to Crowe, who tried to hide her impatience, but her furrowed brow and tightened lips gave her away. "Just for a second," Aelia reassured. She turned back to Nyx and they began to walk a short distance away from the Regalia.

"… How did you sleep?" Nyx asked, a touch of concern in his voice.

Aelia laughed. "I think you know."

He didn't find it as funny. "Listen, Aelia—" Nyx stopped as he felt her arms abruptly wrap around his neck. Her grip was firm, as if it were the last time she thought she would see him again. Nyx stood frozen for a minute before he relaxed his shoulders and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her back. They stayed like this for a moment until Aeliana reluctantly pulled away.

"I'm sorry… I uh…" she stuttered.

Nyx smiled. "Got it. Don't apologize. I'll be here when you get back."

Aelia nodded. They turned back to Crowe and Libertus, the two glaives beaming at them. Aeliana felt her cheeks blush while Nyx rolled his eyes.

"Let's get out of here," Aelia called to Crowe as they returned to the Regalia. Crowe winked at her, which made Aelia blush even more.

"… Lady Aeliana!"

Aelia turned around and saw Clarus approaching them, a sealed envelope in his hand. Clarus Amicitia serves as a member of the council, as well as the crownsguard. He is also by far her father's oldest friend. Clarus has been serving as part of the royal court for as long as she could remember and she often thought of him as an uncle to her. _I trust him with my life_ , her father once mentioned.

Clarus walked up to the princess and smiled. "Please take this with you, from the King. It is to be opened by Cid, and he alone."

Aeliana eyed the envelope as he placed it in her hand. She traced the calligraphy that read "Cid Sophiar" and shot a curious stare at the older gentleman standing before her. "Where is Father? Is he not going to see us off as well?" she asked.

"Regrettably, no. He is caught in a meeting right now with the council."

"… and yet you are here?" Aelia raised a slender eyebrow.

Clarus paused as he gave the young princess an austere expression. "I temporarily broke away to ensure that this is placed into the right hands. Please see to it that Cid receives this envelope and no one else. " He shifted his eyes to Crowe, who nodded in return. "Your father will see you when you return, Lady Aelia. Please be safe." With that, Clarus turned his back and walked up the stairs to the Citadel.

Aelia sighed as she shook her head, placing a hand on her hip. _I'm tired of being left in the dark…_

"Aelia," Crowe spoke up, softly. Aeliana craned her head to the glaive. "Let's go. The sooner we head out, the sooner we can get back."

Libertus opened the passenger door for Aeliana. She politely thanked him as she stepped inside. "Safe journey, ladies," Libertus grinned as he shut her door.

Aelia turned her head to Nyx, who gave her a soft smile as he raised a hand goodbye. _I'll be here when you get back._ She returned his smile and waved back.

"Behave, you two!" Crowe shouted as she shifted the vehicle into drive and sped out of the round-about into the streets to the Hammerhead, the Citadel disappearing behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aeliana's lullaby is actual lyrics of a song that I am obsessed with at the moment: Dearly Beloved by AmaLee. It's a gorgeous song from Kingdom Hearts (kind of... it's more like two songs from the game combined with her own lyrics). Very beautiful piece with all the feels.


	4. Chapter 4

The top of the Regalia was open, exposing the luxurious interior of the vehicle to the rays of the sun hovering over the clear, blue skies. The lands outside the Crown City stretched far beyond, covered in grassy plains that lead to steep hills and high cliffs. A vast array of creatures roamed the lands as vehicles and citizens took care not to disturb them.

The two young women have been traveling for about half an hour in silence, their destination reaching closer. Crowe leaned back in the driver's seat, her eyes focused on the road before her. Her jacket laid in the backseat as she absorbed the warmth of the sun on her light skin. She decided to dress comfortably today with just a v-neck tank top, jeans and combat boots, knowing she probably didn't need the full protection from her glaive uniform, or the sweat from it either.

Aeliana never shifted her gaze from the side of the Regalia, taking in the sights as they sped through the region. "I almost forgot just how beautiful this all was," Aelia spoke, breaking the silence between herself and the glaive.

"You don't get out much do you, Lady Aelia?" Crowe asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Aelia's eyes were still entranced on the lands in front of her. "No, not much at all. I didn't have a need to," she replied softly. "Everything I needed was in Insomnia. Unfortunately, I can't remember the last time I stepped foot outside the city limits."

"Really?" Crowe raised an eyebrow, still focused on the road. "I would think that making appearances outside the Capitol would be part of your duty as a representative of the Kingdom, being a princess and all."

Aelia shook her head. "I can see how one would think that, but ever since we've been at odds with Niflheim, my father thought it would be best to limit the appearances outside the city in regards to my brother and me. I'm assuming he didn't want to take any chances."

"I see…" Crowe replied. "Your father really cares for you and your brother, doesn't he?"

"I like to believe so," Aelia gave a faint smile, her gaze never shifting. "However, I'm not quite sure if Noctis would agree right now."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. I think maybe he feels the pressure of being the crowned prince. Father was always a little bit harder on him than he was on me. Noctis will be King one day and I don't know if either of them think he's ready for the responsibility," Aelia sighed. _Strange how I'm telling her these things and I barely know much about her…_ She finally turned her eyes onto the young female glaive. A few strands of Aelia's hair blew in front of her face as she raised her hand and tucked her hair behind her ear. "What about you?" Aelia asked. "I feel like we are familiar with one another but we don't really know each other, unfortunately. Are you close with your family?"

Crowe didn't answer. Aelia felt as if she asked the wrong question and didn't pursue it any further.

"The soldiers in the glaive are my family," Crowe softly responded after a moment that seemed like an eternity. "So, yes, I am close with them."

"I've noticed Libertus has a deep fondness of you," Aelia smiled. "Nyx, too."

"They're my brothers to the end," Crowe replied. "Lib is always running his mouth on how I'm like a little sister to him. Even though it gets old at times, I will always be grateful to them."

Aeliana nodded and turned her gaze back to the plains. The two young women returned to sitting in silence the rest of the way to the Hammerhead.

* * *

It was almost noon before they reached their main destination. Crowe turned into the entry of the Hammerhead and parked in front of the garage, turning the ignition off. They stepped out of the Regalia and slowly stretched out their arms. "Finally here," Crowe announced.

Aeliana examined her surroundings. The Hammerhead was situated in the desert lands, miles away from Insomnia. The pit stop looked a little run down, but still had a lively appearance with a few travelers entering in and out as they pleased. Aelia looked up and parted her lips in awe at the structure above them. The long metal framework was in the form of a hammerhead shark, stretched out from the convenience store to a few feet passed the fuel kiosks. The structure was painted to make the shark look more realistic to travelers than just a plain metal shell. Sharp metal teeth hung several feet above the fuel kiosks, creating a feeling of being inside the shark's mouth itself. _Fascinating... This place has some character._

"Howdy!"

Aelia and Crowe turned around to face the garage as a young blonde woman appeared sauntering towards them. The glaive and the princess looked at each other for a moment, exchanging looks of bewilderment and surprise, then back towards the suggestively dressed woman as she approached. Crowe smirked and Aeliana smiled. _I don't see how business could be slow here considering..._

"I've never seen you two beautiful ladies around these parts before. What can we do for you folks?" the curly haired woman greeted.

"Um..." Aelia stuttered. _Aeliana look up!_ She cleared her throat and continued, "We're here to see Cid Sophiar."

"Paw-paw? Oh he's around here somewhere. I'm his granddaughter, Cindy. I basically run this place, at least the greasy, hands-on side of it. You two are?"

"This is Crowe, a member of the Kingsglaive," Aelia gestured to Crowe who waved a hand to the curious young woman. "I'm Aeliana Lucis Caelum. We traveled here from Insomnia per request from King Regis to service his Regalia here."

"... Lucis Caelum... Wait, are you the princess?" Cindy folded her arms in front of her, placing a hand under her chin as she tilted her head slightly to the side.

Aelia nodded. "Yes."

Cindy's grin faded.

"... Is something the matter?" Aeliana asked.

"Nah, nothing. Well... we just thought the King himself would be here. Paw-paw has been going on and on about him coming in for the longest time. Just surprised you're here, that's all," Cindy replied, placing a hand on her hip.

"I understand," Aelia gave her an apologetic smile. "Unfortunately, my father has imperative business that he needed to attend to back in the Crown City. He personally requested us to see this through. He speaks of nothing but high regard of this shop and wanted his vehicle serviced in the hands of talented mechanics he can trust." _You owe me, Father._

Cindy nodded, her smile returning to her face. "Well, welcome to the Hammerhead, your majesty. I'll tell you what, you two ladies look hungry. Why don't you go grab a bite to eat at Takka's and I'll get started playing doctor with this fine vehicle you have here? When I see Paw-paw, I'll let him know you're here," Cindy winked.

"Thank you. We'll do that," Aelia replied.

Crowe walked up to Cindy and handed her the keys to the Regalia. "Oh!" Cindy grinned. "Love your outfit!"

Crowe raised her eyebrows as Aeliana giggled to herself. _Thank goodness the guys stayed back in the city._

* * *

Aelia and Crowe made their way to Takka's Pit Stop, the only restaurant hosted by the Hammerhead. A few patrons sat around the bar and booths inside the diner, talking amongst themselves. Aelia and Crowe found a seat inside one of the booths and sat across from each other as a gentleman walked up to them, placing a one-page laminated menu on the table in front of them.

"Hi, welcome to Takka's. What can we get you ladies today?" he smiled.

"Um... the Hammerhead Hot Sandwich looks amazing," Aeliana answered as she handed her menu back to him.

"Good choice! Hammerhead sandwich for the lovely lady here. What about you, Miss?" The gentleman asked Crowe as she scanned through the items.

"My treat," Aelia grinned.

Crowe looked up from her menu and smirked. "Well then, I'll have everything in the kitchen please, plus dessert and a beer. Thank you!" She handed the menu back to the waiter as Aelia's smile vanished. "I'm kidding! Just the chili please." The waiter nodded and walked back behind the counter.

Aelia returned her sarcastic expression. "Do you give Lib and Nyx this much grief?" she laughed.

" _They're_ the ones who give _me_ the grief, Aelia. Let's just get that straight," Crowe replied matter-of-fact, her smirk never leaving her lips.

Aelia shook her head. "That's not what Nyx tells me."

"Oh? What does The Hero have to say?"

"Not much. He just tells me that all of you have different characteristics but you guys complement each other in ways that supports almost every aspect of each battle you get thrown into."

"I didn't know Nyx was that articulate," Crowe laughed.

"Well not in so many words, but Nyx and I just... understand each other," Aelia shrugged, her eyes veering off towards the window.

"You and Nyx are close, aren't you guys?" Crowe asked, examining the princess that sat across from her.

"You could say that, yes."

"... Can I be frank, Lady Aelia?"

Aeliana turned her gaze back to the young soldier. "If you're going to be, then please call me Aelia," she smiled. "Go ahead."

Crowe leaned forward on the table, her arms folded and resting on the cold countertop. "What's the deal with you and Nyx?"

Aelia tilted her head to the side as she stared dumbfounded at the glaive. "... I don't understand. What do you mean? We're friends."

Crowe narrowed her eyes and snickered, leaning back in her seat as she shifted her stare to the window next to her. "Okay," she replied.

"We're just friends, Crowe," Aelia repeated.

"Okay," Crowe shrugged, still looking out the window.

"What are you getting on about?" Aelia began to get irritated.

"Aelia," Crowe turned back to the princess, expressionless. "There's something there. We all know it. You and Nyx can deny all you want, but we all see the way he looks at you. The way he's protective of you-"

"He's protective of me because he's a glaive," Aeliana rolled her eyes. "That's what you guys do."

Crowe shook her head. "It's different with him. He has this... admiration of you that I can tell is more than just friendship. Lib and I both saw that moment that you guys had back at the Citadel before we left, unless you forgot about that? If it's not too bold to say, I just don't understand why-"

" _That is too bold_ ," Aelia slowly cut her off, her eyes staring into the soul of the young woman sitting across from her.

Crowe blinked. She unfolded her arms and sat up straight in her seat. "I'm sorry, your majesty. It was not my place," she apologized.

Aelia closed her eyes and sighed. "No, I apologize. I told you that you could speak freely and I overreacted. Please accept my apology."

Crowe nodded. "Of course."

"The thing is, Crowe, Nyx and I... it's just complicated, that's all," Aeliana continued as she dazed out towards the garage. "Maybe there is something there. But for now, we're just close friends, okay?"

Crowe nodded again. "Got it."

Aelia and Crowe turned their attention to the waiter as he approached them with their food. Aelia smiled and thanked the gentleman as he walked back to the counter. _Good timing_.

They both sat and ate in silence before Aeliana's mind wandered to the envelope that Clarus handed her back at the Citadel before they departed. She took a break from her sandwich and set her napkin on the table. "You know, I think the better question is: what's inside that envelope that Clarus gave us to deliver to Cid?"

Crowe swallowed her spoonful of chili and shrugged. "Maybe it's just a friendly letter."

"If that were the case, I don't understand why he just didn't mail it?"

"You said yourself, Aelia. The King just wants his car serviced by a talented mechanic," Crowe glanced over to the garage and smirked. "Now, I can see why he wanted the Regalia to be touched up at the Hammerhead. I'm just surprised he didn't want to deliver his car himself to our _talented mechanic_."

Aelia narrowed her eyes. "You're two for two today, Crowe."

"You know I'm just messing with you," Crowe laughed. "I'm as confused as you are, Aelia. But, our orders were that we take the Regalia here and hand that envelope to Cid. That's all we're allowed to know."

Aelia sighed. "... Would it be a bad idea if I opened it?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, young princess," Crowe smiled at her.

Aelia returned her smile. "I suppose you're right."

* * *

After lunch, the two young women made their way back to the garage to check on the Regalia. Aelia noticed from the corner of her eye a glistening shine coming from an item on display at the weaponry shop. She diverted her path and walked up to the truck full of armor and weapons, her gaze falling on two daggers. The curved blades were of silver and black, each with its own design, adorned with a golden handle. One of the blades were marked with lines on the black top as well as the handle, the design imitating stripes of a tiger. The other was etched with curves and circles that resembled calligraphy all throughout the top of the blade, curving towards the gold handle. _Beautiful..._

"You seem like a woman that knows exactly what she wants," the vendor grinned.

"May I see those?" Aelia asked as she pointed out the two daggers hanging on a rack inside one of the doors.

"The Kukris? Of course. Pardon, but I would've never placed you as a dagger-wielding woman," the vendor gave a low chuckle as he unhooked the daggers from the rack and gently handed them to Aelia. "Possibly gun-wielding, like my ex-wife."

Aelia ignored him and studied the kukris, holding each dagger by the golden handle and shining them against the sunlight. _They're perfect._

Crowe walked up beside her, whistling as she glanced at the weapons in Aelia's hands. "Those are beautiful."

Aelia turned to Crowe, her eyes lit up and hopeful. "Do you think he'll like it?"

"Nyx? Of course."

Aeliana grinned and continued to examine the kukris, twisting and turning the daggers to look at every inch of detail the weapons had to offer.

"I take it these are for someone special?" the vendor asked after a moment.

"They're for a friend of mine. His birthday is coming up and I know he needs a new and better set," Aelia answered, her gaze still on the weapons resting in her soft hands.

"I didn't know Nyx needed an upgrade," Crowe crossed her arms in front of her, raising an eyebrow.

"I noticed how his daggers were old and worn the night we-" Aelia stopped and darted her eyes to Crowe, who in turned raised both her eyebrows at the princess this time. "... Anyone could use a new set of weapons for their birthday, especially a glaive."

Crowe chuckled as she turned and placed a hand on Aeliana's shoulder. "He'll love it, Aelia." Aelia smiled and shifted her gaze back to the kukris as Crowe began to walk back towards the garage. "... _Because he loves you_." Aelia's head shot over to her companion, who was already a distance away from her before she could retort.

"... You're in luck. These are the only ones I have. They fetch a pretty price due to their rarity," the vendor spoke up, snapping Aeliana out of her stupor.

Aelia glance back at him and nodded. "Of course. I understand."

"However, given that this is for someone very special to you, I'll knock 10% off, only because I like you," he grinned.

Aelia beamed as she reached in her pocket for her wallet. "I appreciate that very much. Thank you!"

Aelia paid for the kukris and thanked the vendor once again before she turned and headed back to the garage, her smile never leaving her face. _Happy Birthday, Sir Ulric._

* * *

The Regalia was parked outside the garage, as Crowe and Cindy were conversing in front of the hood. Aelia walked up to the vehicle and placed the daggers gently on the clean, carpeted floor of the back seat. She took her jacket off and wrapped it around the kukris so that the weapons would not be damaged during their trip back home. "I take it the Regalia is done?" she asked Cindy, as she approached the young mechanic.

"Yes, ma'am! All done. She's a beaut! I hope this won't be the last time I get to see this old girl," Cindy replied as she placed one hand on the hood, caressing the metal covering.

"I'm sure it won't be," Crowe smirked. Aelia rolled her eyes. She walked towards the front passenger side of the vehicle and leaned in, opening the glove compartment to retrieve the envelope that Clarus had given her.

"Is Cid around? I have something for him from the King," Aelia stood up as she scanned the Hammerhead.

"I heard my name," an older, gray haired man appeared from the entrance of the garage and approached the three women, his hands clasped behind the back of his red jacket. He had a look of a slight disdain on his face as he glanced from Aelia to Crowe and back to Aelia. "… You must be the princess. Cindy told me you were here."

Aeliana slowly nodded. "Yes, I'm Aeliana. This is Crowe. We're here on behalf of King Regis—"

"Regis? He couldn't show up here himself?" Cid replied, annoyance in his voice.

Aelia swallowed. "Regrettably, no. My father sends his regards… and this," she walked up to Cid and handed him the envelope. "We were told to deliver this to you in addition to getting the Regalia tuned up. You are the only one that can review the materials inside, whatever that may be."

Cid stared at the envelope for a moment, then back at Aeliana. "That son of a bitch," Cid cursed under his breath. "He was supposed to be here and instead sends his daughter and her friend on a delivery run."

Aelia opened her mouth, taken aback by his outburst. "Mr. Sophiar, I apologize. My father regrets deeply that he is not able to be here."

"I'm sure he does," Cid replied as he placed the envelope in his pocket and sighed. "I'm sorry, princess. I'm not upset with you. It's your father I'm pissed with. I haven't seen the man in more than a decade and all I get are letters and not a single visit."

"I understand," Aelia placed a hand on his shoulder as she gave him a sympathetic smile, "I'm just as perplexed by this as you are. But, I'm sure that if he could be here, he would."

Cid shook his head, but returned her gentle smile. "If it will make you feel any better, " Aelia continued, "When we return to Insomnia, Crowe will crash the Regalia into the palace walls so the King himself will have to pay you a special visit and get his car fixed again."

Cid chuckled. "That's all I ask, my lady," he grinned.

Aelia laughed and nodded as she retracted her hand. "We should head back to the Citadel before it gets too late," she called to Crowe. The glaive gave her a pointed look. "What?"

They paid for the repairs and said their goodbyes to Cid and Cindy, before exiting the Hammerhead onto the streets back to the Citadel.


	5. Chapter 5

Aeliana let out a long, quiet yawn as she walked through the busy streets of Insomnia. She and Crowe returned from the Hammerhead just a couple days earlier. Aelia remembered the look on Libertus' face as Crowe described their encounter with their talented mechanic. _Lady Aelia, if your father needs to do business there again, please tell him I volunteer._ She lightly shook her head and smirked to herself as she remembered his request. Aelia was still curious about the envelope to Cid and the reasoning for the out-of-city excursion, but decided to leave it alone... for now. _Father is just as stubborn as his children._

Aelia admitted to herself that she in fact had a fun time with the female glaive. Even though their trip to Leide was the only time that they had spent together, it was nice to have an adventure with someone that she could consider a friend.

_You are of royal blood. Be wary of who you keep close._

Words of the King. Growing up, Aelia didn't have many friends. Many of the citizens saw her mainly as a princess; King Regis' only daughter. They even regarded her as the "Princess for the People," due to her kind nature and what seemed to be a sort of innocence that she portrayed. However, this was only a front. Aelia was often fighting her own battles. With the loss of her mother, Queen Aulea, when she was a little girl and the growing distance between her father, brother and herself continuing to be further apart, she felt alone. After Queen Aulea passed and Niflheim continued to terrorize the region, the King put up more defenses, especially when it came to his children. With these defenses came exile and seclusion to inside the Crown City for Aeliana and Noctis after his return from Tenebrae, until they were old enough to travel on their own, with protection. Trust was a concern for the Lucis Caelum family and it often became an issue when it came to outsiders. The friends that Aelia thought she had were no longer there. The only friend that didn't leave her side was Nyx.

_Nyx..._ Aeliana thought back to her restless nights. Another night, another nightmare. The illusions have been happening more frequently now. When the dreams first began, they only occurred once a week, which then turned into a few times a week, and now almost every night. All the same, each more vivid than the last. _What if this is some sort of foretelling? Father, Noct, Nyx... Nightmares can be stopped... But prophecies..._

Aeliana kept walking towards her destination. She remembered back to a few nights ago when she and Nyx were at their hideout. The night that she confessed these tormenting dreams to him. _Aeliana... it's just a nightmare_. She remembered his touch as he wiped a tear away from her cheek and the look on his face of pure irrevocable concern. _If it's just a nightmare, then why did you look at me as if you didn't believe it either?_

She finally arrived at her destination. It was a tall, cemented apartment complex. Aelia walked to the side of the building and continued up a flight of stairs. She read the numbers on each door as she walked past. _No... not that one... not you either... I think it's this one._ She stopped in front of a dark gray door with a metal handle. Aelia held her breath as she raised her hand and knocked gently. Silence. _If I remember correctly, this should be it._ She knocked again, harder this time. She then heard a rustle on the other side of the door, followed by a low growl. After a moment, the heavy door opened. Aeliana parted her lips as her cheeks began to flush.

Nyx stood in the doorway in nothing more than his black sweatpants, leaving only the top half of his body bare. Aeliana stood silent as she couldn't help but examine every angle that defined his broad shoulders and chest. She slowly trailed her eyes down to his abs, following every line, every curve, every definition. _He has the body of an Astral..._

Nyx's brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed, as if the light from the outside was irritating his gaze. A look of irritation and grogginess shadowed his face as he took a moment to comprehend who was at the door. After the realization that it was none other than the princess of Lucis, his expression softened and turned into surprise. "Aelia?" he croaked.

Aelia blinked and diverted her eyes to Nyx's puzzled face. She cleared her throat and smiled bashfully at him. "I... I'm sorry. I-Is this a bad time? I'll come back later," she stuttered, her cheeks still warm.

"No, it's okay. Come in," Nyx replied as Aelia began to turn away. He stepped aside and eyed her questioningly. Aeliana let out a breath and walked inside his apartment as he slowly shut the door behind her.

It's been a long time since she's been here. Aelia has only visited his apartment a few times since they've known each other. Nyx seemed to always be at the Citadel, working and training as part of his position in the Kingsglaive or spending time with her in or near the palace when he wasn't bound by his duties. There wasn't a need or opportunity to stop by his abode, until now.

Aelia walked up to the desk in front of the window next to the entryway. She traced the edge with her fingers as she took in her surroundings. His apartment was simple. Nyx wasn't known to be a hoarder of knick knacks and various items. Materials didn't matter much to him. There were a few books and newspapers scattered on the table and an average sized television propped against the wall adjacent to the desk. His bed was near his closet door, a simple comforter lay disheveled on top of the mattress. _I can't believe I woke him up. He looks so tired too._

"Sorry for the mess," Nyx spoke. Aelia turned around to face him. He was leaning against the door, his arms behind his back and his head slightly forward. She shook her head in disbelief.

"I don't know what you're talking about. This is far cleaner than probably what my brother's room is like," she chuckled as she tilted her head a little to the side. Nyx smiled.

"Would you like any coffee?" he offered.

"Coffee sounds amazing."

Nyx gently pushed himself off the door as he took a few steps towards Aelia. He leaned in very closely next to her, turning slightly as his bare chest brushed against her arm, his breathing low and apparent by her ear. Aelia's eyes fluttered as she took in a long breath. _Stop it, Aeliana! Compose yourself._

Nyx gave her a curious look as he continued to grab his black t-shirt that was draped over the chair beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked, a faint hint of a smirk forming on his lips.

Aelia nodded as she bit her lip. "I'm fine." _Just dandy._ "Coffee?" she asked, desperately.

Nyx continued to study her as he lifted his shirt over his head and tugged it over his chest. "I'll be right back," he smiled. He turned and walked toward his small kitchen as he continued to pull his shirt over his body. Aelia sighed and closed her eyes. _Why does he have to wear such a form fitting shirt too?_

She turned back towards the desk and glanced over to the cork board leaning against the window. Clips of newspaper articles, photos, drawings and letters were posted on the board. Aeliana leaned in to get a better look at the array of items. "KING REGIS FORGES 'KINGSGLAIVE' IN THE ASHES OF GALAHD"... "NIFLHEIM ATTACK ON GALAHD: A SHOW OF FORCE?" Aeliana shook her head. _He keeps this up in remembrance of what those bastards did to his home. I'm so sorry, Nyx..._

She shifted her eyes to the colorful drawings of two children playing and a green monster with sharp teeth and wild hair. 'Nyx' was written below the drawing. She giggled. _Adorable._

She saw a letter next to the drawings, written by his sister for his birthday. A photo of his sister and his mother were pinned next to the letter, along with an older black and white photo of what appeared to be his family. _Now I see where he got his looks from. His mother and sister are beautiful. I wish I could've had the chance to meet them..._ Next to his family photos was a picture of him and Lib, with Libertus grinning ear to ear and Nyx with his crossed arms and trademark smirk.

Aeliana's gaze then landed on a single photo in the middle of the board. It was a picture of her and Nyx. Aelia brushed the tips of fingers against the picture as her eyes softened, a smile creeping on her lips. _I remember that day..._ It was inside the great hall of the Citadel. Aelia wore a long, midnight chiffon dress that fell off her shoulders and outlined her slender figure. Her hair was up in an intricate braid, exposing her diamond chandelier necklace and teardrop earrings. A platinum, jewel studded crown nestled on top of her head and glistened in the photo. She was facing Nyx, who stood in front of the great doors. He was in his full Kingsglaive uniform, his arms folded behind his back. He was one of the glaives that volunteered to stand guard inside the great hall as the Princess of Lucis was being crowned on her 18th birthday. He promised her more than a few times that he wouldn't miss her big day. The glaive looked as though he was trying to hide his laughter as she beamed at him, her hand rested on his chest. Aeliana noticed how her eyes sparkled in the photo as she looked up at her closest and dearest friend. They both looked genuinely happy. _He's the only one that has consistently brought out that part of me._

"Here's your coffee, your majesty," Nyx announced, interrupting Aelia's thoughts. "Only the finest beans for our dear princess." He chuckled as Aelia took the mug from him. She rolled her eyes and returned his laughter.

"Thank you," she grinned. "I remember that day," Aelia nodded towards the picture of the two of them. "I didn't know that was captured on camera."

"There were cameras everywhere," Nyx slipped a hand inside his pants pocket as he took a sip of his coffee. "None of the citizens wanted to miss their princess going through her rite of passage. Prompto was actually the one who took that picture of us."

"Really?" Aelia raised her eyebrows.

"Why so surprised?"

"No, it's just... really good."

"His heart is gonna shatter when he finds out that you don't believe in his photography skills," Nyx smirked.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Aelia argued. "We just look so... happy. You looked very serious then and I remember trying to make you laugh by making faces at you. Mission accomplished."

"I got an earful from Drautos afterwards, so thank you for that," he sneered as he took another sip.

"You're very welcome. It was worth it," Aeliana winked as she began to drink her coffee.

After a brief silence, Nyx placed his cup on the desk and leaned against the table, his hands gripping the edge. "... So, what do I owe the pleasure of this early morning visit?" he asked, his blue eyes perked with curiosity.

"It's not that early," Aelia replied. "It's almost eight in the morning."

"That's early," Nyx said, matter-of-fact. He crossed his arms in front of him and tilted his head slightly to the side. "Especially after a long night shift."

"Not especially if you're waken by nightmares all night," Aelia muttered. Nyx softened as he looked at her with a hint of guilt in his eyes. Aelia smiled, apologetically. "It's your birthday today," she whispered. "Do you plan on sleeping all day?"

Nyx shrugged. "I'm not much for birthdays anymore. You know that."

"I know," she sighed. "But I hear that Lib, Crowe and Pelna are planning to take you out for dinner and drinks tonight, something small. I was invited... but unfortunately, I'm not able to attend because I have a meeting with the council."

Nyx raised an eyebrow. "You have a meeting with the council?"

"Yes," Aelia nodded. "I actually told father that I wanted to sit in."

"Why's that?"

"Sir Ulric, as a representative of the Kingdom of Lucis, it is my duty to keep up to date on political matters," she smirked. Nyx stared at her blankly, not buying it. "Fine, I wanted to sit in because of the nightmares I've been having."

"Aeliana..."

"Nyx, don't. You may not believe that this is more than just a nightmare, but I do. And I think sitting in on these meetings would help ease my mind a bit," she retorted. "If I wasn't kept in the dark by the members of the court, maybe these nightmares would have subsided a long time ago, but now--" Aelia paused and closed her eyes as she ran one hand through her dark hair. "... Maybe you're right. Maybe these are just freak recurring nightmares and there's nothing to worry about. But what if they're not? I'm not going to take that chance. I'm not going to lose everyone I care about. Not father, not Noctis... not you."

Nyx studied his friend for a long moment. _Aelia, you don't have to worry about me._ "Your father is okay with this?" he asked, his face still overshadowed with concern.

"Yes," she slowly nodded. "It took some convincing. I didn't tell him about my dreams. All I told him was that I thought someone else from the Lucis bloodline should attend these meetings along with him. It should be Noctis, but it doesn't seem like he's ready to step in at this point, so I volunteered myself for him. He reluctantly agreed."

Nyx shook his head and let out a hard sigh. "Aeliana, you say people are keeping you in the dark, but that's exactly what you're doing to your father by not even telling him what's going on. I don't see how going to these meetings will do anything if you don't speak up and voice your concerns to the person that may have a way in helping you."

Aeliana narrowed her eyes and felt a heat surge from her chest and up to her cheeks. _Really? How can he tell me what to do when he won't even do the same?!_

"And how do you suggest he can help, Nyx?! If I told him, he may just send me away from here, thinking that he's _protecting me_ , when all he'd be doing is making it worse by shutting me out! Like you!" Aelia raised her voice as the piercing words flowed freely from her lips. "You want to talk about keeping people in the dark? You want to tell me to speak up and voice my concerns to the people that can help me, when you, _yourself,_ can't even do the same?! What about your sister?!"

Aeliana instantly regretted her words. She clasped a hand over her mouth as Nyx's body stiffened. He clenched his teeth and turned his gaze away from her, his glare resting on the photo of his mother and sister on the cork board. Aelia felt a sharp pain inside of her. _What have I done... I'm so sorry..._

After a long silence, Nyx closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "... You're right," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"No," Aelia choked as she walked up to him and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "That was very wrong of me. I'm just... exhausted. I'm tired of feeling like this, of feeling completely helpless. Please forgive me, I didn't mean what I said."

"Yes, you did," Nyx replied, as he placed a hand on top of hers. "And I get why. I appreciate that you haven't pushed me to talk. I won't push you in return."

"I just hope sometime, we will talk about it," Aelia whispered. "I just want to help you like you have always been helping me."

Nyx nodded. "Sometime. But right now, I'm more concerned about you."

Aelia felt his shoulders relax as she gave him a soft smile. "I know what I'm doing. I honestly believe that sitting in on these meetings, as boring as they might be, they may give me some answers, at least. If it doesn't, then we'll go from there. Together."

"Together," Nyx confirmed, returning her smile.

"On a lighter note, I came here and woke you from your morning nap to ask you something," Aelia added, relieved to change the subject.

"What is it?"

"Can you meet me tonight? At our childhood hideout. Since I won't get to join in on the festivities this evening with you and the other glaives, I still would like to see you on your birthday," she plead.

"What time?" Nyx replied. _She's always up to something._

"How about nine? Or is that too late for you, old man?" she joked as she gave him a small wink.

Nyx shot her a playful glare. "Sounds good."

"Perfect!" Aelia exclaimed as she clasped her hands together. "Nine o'clock. Don't be late. We're breaking and entering again!"

"Should I bring a ski mask?" Nyx smirked, giving a low chuckle.

Aelia lightly nudged his arm. "Quiet, Sir Ulric." She took one last long sip of her coffee and handed the empty mug to Nyx. "Thanks. I should probably get going. I'll see you tonight." She raised her head and lightly kissed him on the cheek. Nyx eyes widened in surprise as Aelia walked towards the door and opened it. She looked back and gave him a sincere smile. "Happy Birthday, Nyx." With that, she gently closed the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Silence overtook Aeliana's room as she sat in front of her vanity, readying herself for the council meeting that will be taking place soon. She opened her jewelry box and took out a pair of crystal earrings passed down from her mother when she was a little girl. She gently started to secure each earring one by one as she let out a deep, harsh sigh. She was nervous. What if she was right and these nightmares are prophecies of what is to come? If these meetings did give her the clues she was looking for, how would she put it to use? What could she do to save her kingdom if even the people that were close to her didn't believe her?

 _Nyx._ Aelia still felt a pain in her chest after what she foolishly said to him. She understood why he never talks about the tragic event with his sister. His situation is completely different from hers. She is trying to save her family from what may or may not even come, and yet he's lost all of his, due to the evils of the Niflheim empire. _If anyone could understand, it would be you._ _But you don't believe me._

Aelia glanced over to the two daggers sitting in a black decorative box on her bed. She wrapped each blade delicately with long, wide purple ribbons. Aelia stood up from her chair and made her way towards the box. She ran her fingers over the thick fabric that took the shape of each blade. Aelia felt her face start to warm as she thought back to the time when she purchased these daggers with Crowe:

> _"Do you think he'll like it?"_
> 
> _"He'll love it, Aelia... Because he loves you."_

"... I love him too."

She closed her eyes, her whisper very faint. A single tear ran down her cheek. _Whatever it takes, I will do it. For hearth and home... for him._

Aeliana's eyes popped open as she heard a loud knock on her door.

"Aelia, it's me! Can I come in?" _Noctis._ Aelia shook her head as she wiped the tear away from her cheek.

"Yes!" She called out. The door slowly opened as Noctis stepped through with a small tin box in his hand. Aelia grinned and walked towards her brother as he shut her door. "I feel like it's been forever since I've seen you, little brother," she said as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"It's only been a few days," Noct chuckled as he hugged her back. "In any case, I missed you too."

Aelia pulled away and smiled as she cleared a strand of loose black hair away from his blue eyes with her fingers. "What brings you to my part of the Citadel?" she asked.

"Well, Ignis said you asked him to make a dessert for you and I offered to bring it over. Here's your Fluffy Shiva Cake," Noctis answered, handing her the tin box.

"Fluffy _Chiffon_ Cake," Aeliana giggled as she took the box from him. "And yes, I did ask him to make it for me. I don't trust my baking abilities. Not for something like this."

"You shouldn't trust it for anything. Remember the time when you almost burned down the Citadel because you were trying to bake cookies?" Noct smirked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I didn't almost burn down the Citadel!" Aelia gawked. "... I just _slightly_ set a fire in the kitchen. That's what you all get when you leave me unsupervised in front of an oven."

"... and the time you burnt a pot trying to boil water," he cackled.

"SHUT UP, LITTLE BROTHER!" Aelia shouted, not able to hide her laughter. "Fine, let's just say we all learned lessons back then. That's why I asked Ignis to help me today. It's Nyx's birthday and he loves this dessert."

Noctis smiled and nodded. "I see. Did you get him anything?" he asked curiously.

"I did." Aeliana gestured toward the black box on her bed. She placed the tin carton on her vanity as she followed Noctis towards Nyx's present. "They're a set of rare daggers. The weapons dealer said they were called the _Kukris_ ," Aelia explained as she took one of the cloaked blades and slowly unraveled it.

"I like the purple ribbon you wrapped it in," Noct replied as he watched her. "Isn't purple your favorite color?"

"Purple should be everyone's favorite color," Aelia murmured. "It calms the mind. It also signifies ambition and royalty—"

"Black is our royal color, Aelia," he interrupted.

"Yes, it is," Aelia responded as she carefully handed the dagger to Noct. "But sometimes, a little pop of color is needed in a dark world."

Noctis held the golden handle as he eyed the dagger, slowly twisting and turning the blade. He parted his lips slightly as he admired the sophisticated detail engraved on the weapon. "This is beautiful," he whispered in awe. "It's light, but still sturdy enough that it can cause some real damage."

"I'm glad you approve," Aelia smiled as she rested her hands on her hips. "I hope Nyx will feel the same way."

"He will love it, Aelia," Noct reassured as he returned the dagger to her. "How are you two, anyway?"

"... What do you mean?" Aelia raised an eyebrow as she wrapped the dagger in the ribbon once again.

"I mean, how are you two?" he repeated.

"... We're fine..." Aelia trailed, still not understanding her brother's question.

Noctis sat on her bed and watched as she delicately placed the dagger back in the decorative box. "Aelia, you know what I mean."

"Noctis, not you too," she groaned as she raised her head up to the ceiling, a gesture of annoyance.

"I'm just saying that if either of us deserves to be happy and can be with the one they want to be with... it's you," Noct replied. His expression turned serious as he continued to stare at his older sister.

Aelia dropped her head back down and turned to her brother. "What are you talking about? Both of us deserve to be happy."

Noct turned his eyes away and stared intently out the window across the room. Aelia's face softened as she gently sat next to her brother. "... Is this about Luna?" Aelia asked quietly. Noctis didn't respond.

"Noct, father is going to find a way to get her out of Niflheim's grasp," Aelia said as she placed a comforting hand on her brother's back. "I'm sure he will."

"And I guess we're all supposed to believe that," Noctis scoffed.

"I have faith," she replied, matter-of-fact.

"Well that's nice," Noctis shrugged off his sister's hand as he stood up and walked towards the window. "It's been 12 years. Where did having 'faith' get us?"

"Their forces are getting stronger, Noct. But so are we. It's just a matter of time. I believe in our father. He will get her back."

Noctis shook his head. "You weren't there, Aelia," he snarled. "You weren't there when he left Luna back at Tenebrae! _He just left her there_!"

"He was trying to save _you_!" Aeliana shot up. " _You_ , Noctis! _You_ are the future King! _You_ are the Chosen One! _You_ are his _only_ son! He was protecting _you_! Luna is a very smart girl. She knew all of this. That's why she let go... she was protecting you too."

Noctis didn't retaliate. He leaned against the window, keeping whatever he was thinking to himself. Aelia watched him silently for a long moment. "That's why you've been so distant all this time, isn't it?" she asked softly. "You blame father for this."

"No," Noct replied, his eyes still vested on the city from Aelia's window. "Father helped fuel the flame... but I'm the one that ignited it." He looked back at his sister. She noticed his eyes were glistening from the water that was forming.

"Noct..." Aelia whispered. She hastily walked up to her brother and placed a single hand on his shoulder, pulling him into a hug. They held each other for a while before Aelia pulled away and placed her hands on his shoulders, looking at him directly in his eyes. "You will be reunited with Luna. You will be happy. I promise."

Noctis stared back at his sister as he let out a quiet sigh. "The only thing you need to promise me, Aelia..." he responded as he rested both of his hands on hers, "... is that you make the choice to be happy. Be with someone that makes you happy. You don't know how lucky you are that they're right in front of you."

Aelia smiled. "You're right. They are right in front of me."

Noctis returned her smile, genuinely.

* * *

 

The members of the royal council congregated around the elongated table in the conference room inside the Citadel. They whispered among each other as they waited for the King to make his appearance at the head of the table. These members were the great minds of the Kingdom of Lucis, at least they were thought to be, often by themselves. Each member had their own distinct background, whether it was fighting in the front lines with the King long ago or disputing relevant matters internally. Whatever their background was, they had one common obligation: Protection of the Kingdom, especially from the forces of Niflheim.

Aeliana made her way to the great doors of the conference room. Her floor-length brocade vest flowed past her as she walked through the hallway. The deep black vest clasped in the middle, forming around her figure and exposing her black tapered pants and black boots that clicked on the tiled floor. Her hair was styled in a braided chignon, revealing the earrings that were gifted from her late mother. The short collar of her vest rose stiffly around her neck; her head held high as every step she took was a defiant statement. She looked confident. She looked like the true Princess of Lucis.

Aelia's serious expression turned into surprise as she saw her father outside the doors with Clarus, both waiting for her. Aelia walked up to the King and gave a gentle bow. "Father," she spoke. She looked at Clarus and nodded, giving him a small smile. Clarus nodded back, returning her expression. "Shall we?" she asked.

King Regis studied his daughter for a moment. "... Are you sure about this, Aeliana?" he responded.

"Yes," Aelia answered. "As your daughter and the princess of this Kingdom, I need to play a better part."

King Regis nodded. "Let us go then." The guards who stood at attention on either side of the great doors made their way towards the middle and opened them simultaneously.

King Regis stepped through first, followed by Clarus and Aeliana. The council members stood from their seats as they walked in, silence powering the room. They eyed Aelia as she made her way towards an open seat next to her father. She looked up and saw the captain of the Kingsglaive, Titus Drautos, smiling at her from behind her seat. She slowly made her way towards him as he held out his hand for her. "Your majesty," he gave a gentle bow of his head. Aelia reluctantly placed her hand in his. It was cold to the touch. For a reason unbeknownst to her, a shiver ran down her spine. _What is he doing here?_

"What are you doing here?" Aelia blurted.

Titus kept his smile. "His majesty and Clarus asked me to attend, due to some intel that has been brought to our attention. However, I see I wasn't the only invited," he answered. His voice was hoarse but gentle.

Aelia gave him a questionable look as he helped her with her seat. _There's something about him. He's always hard on Nyx, but yet Nyx admires him. Maybe these nightmares just make me think the worst of people._ Aelia thanked him and took to her seat.

"My daughter, Princess Aeliana, will be joining us this evening. I hope that is all right with all of you," King Regis spoke. His tone was clear and firm.

The council members nodded. All but one. "Are you sure that is a good idea?" The member challenged. "These are matters of politics. The future king, Prince Noctis, should be here."

Aelia looked towards the man that sat on her side of the table on the far end. "I assure you, sir, that I very well know that these are matters of politics. I am a representative of this kingdom, as well, and it is my responsibility to understand these affairs and treat them with the utmost importance," she retaliated. "I recognize that my brother, the crowned prince, will rule this kingdom one day. However, he will not be alone."

She felt her father's hand on her shoulder as she shifted her look towards him. "I trust in my daughter," he said as he stared directly at the council member, ending the conversation. Aelia smiled at her father as the man shook his head in defeat. "We need to move on to more important matters," he continued, nodding to Titus who stood tall next to Aelia.

"Thank you, sire," Titus started. "We have reliable intel that has lead us to believe that the imperial army of Niflheim is planning to attack our border lines."

The members all began to speak at once. Aelia's eyes widened.

"We have the wall!"

"Attack? Close to the Crown City?"

"Where did you get this information?"

"There is no possible way they can get through our barrier!"

"SILENCE!" Clarus bellowed. "Let us not lose our heads over this. We have been threatened by Niflheim far more than once. There were times where we wait and the threats do not come to pass." He turned to Titus. "Who provided you with this intel?"

Titus cleared his throat. "He chooses to remain anonymous."

"How are we to believe this if you will not even speak his name?" A female council member asked.

"Because he is working for the empire under duress. They captured him when they took over his village and his home. If I offer his name, I will not be able to guarantee his safety," Titus answered.

"How did he manage to give you this information?" King Regis questioned. "If he is working with the imperials, how could he be able to contact you so freely?"

"Letters, your majesty."

"Their forces are getting stronger and smarter. How do you know the letters were not intercepted somehow?" Aeliana spoke up, eyeing the captain of the glaive. "How do you know that this isn't a trap?"

"Because," he bowed his head towards the princess, "the village he came from that they invaded, was my village. I have known him for a very long time. Like myself, he is very cautious. He would not send me this information if he knew he would be found out."

"If what you say is true, when will they plan to attack?" Clarus asked, his voice stern.

"They will arrive at our southeastern border within a day's time," Titus responded blankly.

Whispers and arguments erupted again between the members. Titus continued. "If your majesty gives permission, I suggest dispatching the Kingsglaive to the border at dawn. My intel has also made us aware that they will be deploying beasts and deamons additionally to strike at our border."

 _Kingsglaive. Nyx..._ Aelia took a deep breath. King Regis nodded. "Of course. By all means necessary. We cannot take any chances of them infiltrating our boundary, even with the barrier." The King rested his elbows on the table as he clasped his hands together. "I have managed to hold this wall with Lucian power for several years. It can only continue to hold for so long."

"We will push them back, your majesty," Titus reassured. "We will protect this Kingdom. That is the reason why we were formed."

Aeliana didn't realize she was holding her breath. _Weakening of the wall. Niflheim attacking too close to home. Kingsglaive deploying. Nyx..._

Aeliana sat in silence as the council continued to deliberate. She wasn't focused on the conversation anymore. All she could think about was the thread of answers she sought out, intertwining her nightmares with reality.


End file.
